


List of subjects taught at Hogwarts (for my fic)

by Timetravel2hogwarts



Series: Redo of Harry Potter (cus why not? ) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts subjects, I'm Serious, If anyone wishes to use the list, In my fic Hogwarts also has a university, My my fic, and yes, feel free to do so, lots of subjects, seperated year wise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timetravel2hogwarts/pseuds/Timetravel2hogwarts
Summary: Just a list of subjects. For my fic.
Series: Redo of Harry Potter (cus why not? ) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120478
Kudos: 1





	List of subjects taught at Hogwarts (for my fic)

It's just like what the title says: a list of subjects that are taught at Hogwarts in my fic.

In the fic, Hogwarts has a University so I guess that explains why there are University subjects listed there.


End file.
